


Persistence

by isalana



Series: Modern AU: Mass Effect [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/isalana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern AU, Jane Shepard is just catching a bus when she meets a stranger, Nihlus Kyrik, and becomes a target of his affections.</p><p>-Will be adding more tags as the story progresses-<br/>-Probably going to be smut in the story it's why it's rated E-</p><p>Contents for Smut? Yep, you thirsty peeps you.<br/>Chapter 3: Nihlus.<br/>Chapter 4: Nihlus/Shepard.</p><p>Fic is on technically on break. Chapters will be posted in the future, hopefully near future but it might be month or so. Thank you guys so much for understanding,</p><p>Enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane looked to her watch,  that damned bus is late again.  What caught the attention of Jane was the lack of people, she couldn't of missed the bus. She would be late for her appointment. She screamed a curse inside her head.

Finally 10 minutes later a bus arrived to her stop, she quickly stood up and walked on, scanned her card, and sat down near the mid section of the bus. The bus was about to take off until it quickly stopped and opened the doors. A  turian  ran on, it was strange to see one late to anything. 

He flashed Jane a look and then back to the driver. She frowned and plugged the headphones into her ears, and began to play her chill playlist. She looked out the window beside her and felt the bus begin to move once again.

After a while, she began to feel someone peer behind her. She removed one of her headphones and looked behind to find the same  turian  who was late on the bus. He quickly noticed and turned towards the window. She may look like a fool but she was certainly not one.

She got up and began to walk towards the  turian , trying to smile flirtatiously. Apparently she was good at that. What was Ashley saying... Oh yeah " dicks go up with that smile ". It made her frown, there was no good thing to come of that at all.

The  turian  watched her in his peripherals. Maybe he was cautious but it didn't matter. She sat by him.

His undertones began to stir and Jane could just hear them, just. "You  realise  the bus is empty?" 

Jane smiled at him, "yes, and you realise that there is a window to look at?" She said it so happily and calmly, it was obviously passive aggressive.

His undertones grew louder, it seemed like annoyance of the passive aggressiveness  or the embarrassment that he was caught staring.

"So from me staring at you, you decide to sit next to me?" He turned to her slowly, looking at her deeply. Jane was caught a bit surprised by this notion. She leaned back away from the dark skinned  turian , she could see his white markings completely and found herself studying them. She felt heat rise in her face. NO she won't let herself blush.

She frowned and looked around,  shit,  she had more than enough time before her stop. She looked back to the  turian , "yeah pretty much, I wanted to find out why..." She didn't really know what made her physically get up to face the  turian , but she did. And that's why sometimes she shouldn't rely on impulse. She mentally kicked herself.

He chuckled, it sent shivers down Jane's spine. "Well I'm  Nihlus ," he offered out his hand, and Jane clasped it to shake. But he brought her hand to his mouth plates and gave a kiss on top of her hand, well as much as a kiss can be.

Jane left her hand there, frozen in shock. So forward but it made an impression on her. She assumed that is exactly what he wanted. Her face heated up  and that was an indicator that the blush was intense . He chuckled once again which brought her out of her state of shock. How could she of all people experience shock from just a simple kiss on the hand. She quickly removed her hand from his clasp. Stood up and left the seat next to  Nihlus  and to the front of the bus.

"I didn't catch your name?!"  Nihlus  yelled out.

Jane looked back and smiled, "you'll never know it." She sat down and waited for her stop to arrive.

* * *

 

Jane started her day like another, though she sat in bed thinking. Rather than her normal  active get up and go type of attitude. She chilled and just thought while studying the carpet.  Nihlus , how can you of all people....  She had his actions on her mind. She shook them off and walked toward her bathroom to begin her day. 

She looked into her mirror and studied her outfit, casual blue skinny jeans with a few tears but that's how she liked it, a loose white singlet that had a tribal print on the front, the armhole hung quite low so she decided to wear a black sports bra to hide the bra underneath, her hair was unusually free so she had decided to put it into a loose braid and have her fringe hanging around her face. She had put  on her converse shoes  and placed  her mobile phone in her pocket along with her wallet.

She walked to the bus stop. Time to spoil herself with a coffee and a little bit of shopping to ease the mind away from work. She sat waiting, looking at the time,  5 minutes... Good.  The last thing Jane wanted is a obstacle in her day.

She heard footsteps to her left and looked up, she cringed. It was  Nihlus . "Oh hello, Miss Mysterious."

Jane rolled her eyes, " Nihlus ." 

He sat by her, completely in her personal space. "Is that all I get?"

She smiled, he smelt good, she was taken by it, "that's all you deserve."

He quickly hit his hand on his chest where his heart laid, "oh that cut deep, so... you going to tell your name?"

She shook her head, "no, I am not."

"How sure are you of that?" He moved his head closer to hers.

She frowned as the butterflies rose in her stomach, she moved her hand to his head and pushed his head away. "Very much so."

He slid away from her. "Okay then." He looked at her and gave her a  turian  smirk.

His voice, his smell and even his looks. He has her on his hook and he is trying to reel her in. But even though she is fighting against him she knows that he will win. She was sure he knew also.

The bus pulled up, she stood up so fast she got dizzy,  and hopped on to the bus. She looked out the window to  Nihlus  and he waved and blew a kiss towards her. She quickly looked away and the bus took off.

During the trip she was deciding whether or not to tell  Nihlus  her name. It was nothing special, just 'plain Jane'. She never saw herself as someone special. Never got the attention of men nor women. Just Jane, just herself. Why did  Nihlus  want her? But did her want her or  want  her? She wouldn't know. When she sees him next she should ask him. But the very thought made her nervous. To confront him about his intentions. That can't be a bad thing... Right?

* * *

 

Again, another day. Another day to get ready into something comfortable. This time it's to meet up with  Tali , surely she must be missing Jane considering she hasn't been home for about 18 months. She looked up at herself in the mirror. She felt exhausted, which was weird. To have so much stamina at work and once she was home it was just taken away. She just wanted to lay on her sheets or fall to the ground to just... chill. That's all she wants.

She sloppily got ready, putting on practically the same thing as yesterday except a different top, a plain black one. She let her hair go completely free letting it drop to its natural length of the bottom of her shoulder blades. Putting on her sunglasses she set off down the road. 

At the bus stop she leaned against the glass, in silence.

"Miss Mysterious, again?"

Jane looked at  Nihlus . "Yeah, by the way the name is Jane, if we are seeing more of each other."

"Aha! Finally, I knew I would get it out of you. So Jane, hey? I wouldn't of guessed that to be honest, maybe something that is completely opposite to you like Carrie or Shaniqua. But not Jane." He chuckled at his sarcasm. 

Jane rolled her eyes, and sat in silence.  Nihlus  frowned and sat by her and nudged her shoulder. Making her bounce off the way. She smiled, the social interaction between them couldn't be more... fun. He moved his head closer to her, almost like smelling her, she turned her head and instinctively pressed it against his like a butthead but softly, playful even.

He was the one to be taken back and leaned away from Jane. Jane frowned at the action,  he can be playful but I cant? What the actual fuck?

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked.

" Uhh , yeah, sure.."  Nihlus  cleared his throat, "I best leave you for now, but I will see you tomorrow, right Jane?"

Jane nodded, "yeah, I suppose so."

"Good, yeah, good." He stood up and left the stop.

What the hell just happened?  Jane was left stunned. So stunned, she stood up  and followed  Nihlus .

" Nihlus ?!" She yelled out to him. He stopped suddenly and Jane caught up to him. "What was that?"

He shrugged, "I just didn't expect  that."

"That? What's that?"

"The-the..." He groaned, "the  headbutt ." 

Jane was taken back a bit, "the  headbutt ?"

Nihlus  nodded and just stood there looking at the ground. He slowly lifted his face to Jane and found her sunglasses on top of her hair and looked directly into her eyes.

His green eyes peering into her, he took a step towards her . "Yeah the  headbutt ." His sub-vocals were different from before, not the playful but something more serious. He moved his head towards Jane's. 

Jane took a step back, "wait.. .What do you want?" Her stomach dropped, she wasn't sure if she should ask, yet she did. 

He moved back a little, "what do I want?"

"Yeah, tell me."

"What are would I be referring to?"

"Me.. Or... No just me."

He grabbed her hand and flipped it over revealing the palm, he studied it. "I would like to get you know you better." He looked back up to Jane, she smiled.

"How does Friday night sound?"

"Perfect. It really does."

Nihlus  released her hand and she quickly clutched it, not wanting the feeling to leave her. He chuckled and continued to walk away, as she turned around and sat the bus stop once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

Friday night had finally arrived. Surprisingly Jane had not seen  Nihlus  at all for the past couple of days. Even at the bus stop. It was now a strange thing to not see him around here. 

She put on her dress, little and black. With some heels, she looked so fancy. Hoping she wasn't over dressed she put on a black cardigan to makes it seem  more casual . She let her red hair down and in it's natural waves. She sighed when she looked in the mirror. How was she meant to dress? He said that it was a surprise, but said nothing about what to wear, even when she asked what it will be, nothing. She will bring her black converse if it's meant to be casual. 

She heard a knock at her door, "hold on!" She gave herself another look over. Satisfied she answered the door.  Nihlus  was there, wearing a dark pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Jane smiled at the sight, and the smell. Oh man, what cologne does he use? Everything about him gave her butterflies deep in her stomach.

Nihlus  reached around him and presented Jane with some white roses. Jane blushed, and took them, purposely touching  Nihlus ' hand. "Thank you, I love them."  Nihlus ' undertones buzzed with  contentment.

He took her by the hand, and led her out to his car. It was an falcon station wagon. She hopped in to the front and was immediately hit by the smell. He was all over it. It relaxed her and she could sleep right where she sat.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Nihlus  chucked. "Nope, not even going to give you a clue, but don't worry I think you'll love it."

Jane looked at him sceptically, but decided to go along with it.

The car started up and they began on their journey. About half an hour later Jane found herself at the beach. Wide eyed and astounded.

"The beach?" Jane took off her shoes and hopped out of the car.

"Yeah, do you like the beach?"

"I do, I grew up on it so yeah." 

Nihlus  buzzed and grabbed her hand and led her down to the water. "I'm not a good swimmer, we  turians  aren't build for it but I love the water." He looked to her, "do you want to go for a swim?"

"I thought you said.."

"I didn't say I couldn't swim, come on."  Nihlus  took off his top revealing his bare torso. Jane wanted to reach out and touch it. He then removed his jeans leaving only his underwear to cover himself. Jane bit her lip, she wanted him more than he could ever know.

Jane followed and removed her dress over her head leaving on her bra and knickers. She looked up and noticed  Nihlus  taking in the view of her. He looked to her eyes and quickly removed his eyes from her and his undertones began to buzz with something, either embarrassment or arousal Jane had assumed. 

Nihlus  started to walk into the water, Jane followed, taking in her view. God why was she such a pervert. 

Jane's toes touched the water, she gasped, "it's cold."

Nihlus  chuckled, "it is a little bit. Well come on or can't you get cold? Your soft skin too sensitive to it?"

Jane frowned, no way she'd give  Nihlus  the satisfaction of her failure. "No even,  hardie ."

Nihlus  laughed. Jane run up behind him and jumped on his back with her arms around his neck. Surprised by the sneaky attack  Nihlus  fell into the water face first. Jane, of course, followed straight into the cold, salty water.

Jane was the first to pop her head up out of the water laughing.  Nihlus  then came up flustered, looking to Jane with eyes that could kill but immediately softened seeing her laugh.

"Very funny,"  Nihlus  rolled his eyes and came up close to her.

Jane sunk her shoulders below the water to keep herself from getting to cold and showing him chattering teeth. She could smell him, his smell mixed with the scent of the beach. She wanted to sink into him and be fully enveloped in him.

Nihlus  placed his hands on Jane's waist , and pulled her close to him. Jane was at first surprised but then melted into his warmth. She pressed up against him,  Nihlus  looked down to her, and she looked up, their foreheads nudging together. An intimate act,  Nihlus  wondered if she knew what it meant. 

Jane knew what it meant, the head nudge. She didn't need to ask, she could feel it all around them. He wanted her as his, and she admittedly wanted the same, which is why she returned the  favor  and nudged him back. 

Jane felt his hand wrap further around her and holding her tight against him, his rock hard and warm body. Wrapped in his scent she could stay there forever. 

Her body was so soft like nothing  Nihlus  had ever felt, he had never been with a human and it was strange to hold one like he was. Strange having them return the affection he had given in such a  turian  manner.  Nihlus  removed his forehead from hers and dragged it to her neck, taking in her scent. He was overwhelmed by her pheromones, she expressed so much in just one moment. H er arousal stirred his own, her relaxation made him just want to sleep the night away, her happiness reflected on him, everything showed in the pheromones she was producing. And he enjoyed the variety,  turians  were simple creature, normally with about 2 emotions going at the same time but this. Humans were complex and hard to understand with conflicting emotions and so many running at the same time.

Jane noticed  Nihlus  taking in her scent. She dug her head into his neck and finally able to take in his at full capacity, just as he was to her. It stirred something down beneath but she ignored it. Sure it was perfect but she didn't want this to be a some fling, she wanted this for a while... But only a while?

Cut from her thoughts  Nihlus  broke from her, "come let's hop out before you freeze to death."

Jane smiled, "alright, did you happen to bring any towels?"

Nihlus  whispered a curse that couldn't be heard or understood. "No I didn't sorry."

"It's fine, you can come to mine to wash off if you like?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be awesome."

* * *

Once at Jane's apartment building they ran to Jane's place as fast as they could in their undies laughing all the way through the building. Surely to wake up the neighbours.

They rest out of breath in the apartment, still chuckling, "I think that is the wildest thing I've done since  highschool ." Jane walked to her couch and flopped onto it.

"Since  highschool ? You've been good then?"

Jane laughed, "as if, just because.." Something hit her, he didn't know and she completely forgot about it, "just because I'm a soldier doesn't mean I don't get up to mischief," Jane's voice softened, how could she forget about it. It's a lot responsibility for a partner to have, which is why she was single in the first place. She was afraid of dying and imagining them go through it tore to shreds each night. 

"A soldier?"  Nihlus  was surprised at the career choice and his choice of this woman. He wasn't really fussed but it was odd.  His species was a militant but it never appealed to him.

"Uh.. Yeah, a commander actually."

"Do you go away for long periods of time?" 

"It's normally about 10 months."

This hit  Nihlus  in his heart, 10 months with out seeing Jane was the most unbelievable thing at the moment. "Well, let me know when you have to go, but I'm spending as much time as I can before you go."

Jane almost felt like crying, she was so happy that he still wanted her. Even with her career, he still wanted to be with her. She never thought anyone would want to be with her for multiple reasons. It's only been a week but she felt so strongly for  Nihlus . She had to get out of this  mind set .

Nihlus  didn't know what they had, all he knew is that he wanted to be around her for as long as he can. He won't let anyone get in the way of that, even them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!~Explicit sex scene~!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but it's up and working on the next Chapter :D

Chapter 3:

Nihlus  couldn't believe how well his date went. The slight blush and the pheromones. Oh my the pheromones. She knew how to control herself, but it made him think about the moment when she loses control. He chuckled at himself as his crotch plates moved.

He quietly checked the house for any one home, fortunately there was no one around. He never enjoyed conversing with the people he lived with. With their sly comments and backstabbing views of each other. He quickly ran upstairs to his room.

He locked his door with the make shift lock he created. Just a simple hole in the door frame and bolted it on to his door. It would sometimes make it stiff but today it was fluid. Fate.

He quickly removed his clothes he smelt like her, her soap. He laid out on his bed, his crotch plates began to move apart. He grabbed a piece of his clothing having that sea smell along with hers. He imagined the scene of her losing control.

He finally released his hidden shaft and let it free and throbbing. He imagines the her body would look with out her undies, how soft she was. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen for a human, and it took him back a bit to actually want to take her as his own.

He rubbed his shaft as he remembered her pheromones and the way her body curved. The way her neck flexed by her shoulders. The way her chest curved into her waist and back out to her hips, they way her body thinned out towards the feet . The way her muscle bounce in every motion. It interested him. 

He imagined himself undressing Jane, his Jane. Literally ripping her bra and undies off of her body. Taking her from behind, pounding into her body like in the pornos, pulling her hair and revealing her neck to him. Begging to be marked by him.

Rubbing his shaft faster and harder the natural lubricant came quickly at the image. In his mind he flips her over and watches as her breasts bounce at every stroke. He quietens his moans. He leans over Jane taking in her scent and bites hard into her soft flesh on her neck. The blood seeping out. Oh he wishes it was real, he bites the pillow instead and strokes his dick so fast and hard he came a lot faster than he expected. 

Cum dripped down his dick. He sighed at the mess he had caused, but Jane. This woman will drive him crazy if he can't have her all to himself.

* * *

 

Next morning  Nihlus  got up out of bed a lot happier than he has been in a long time. He quietly placed on a casual outfit and tip toed down the stairs.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

Nihlus  cringed at the harsh voice, "uh, just to the shops."

"To the shops,  ey ?"

Nihlus  continued towards the front door, he looked to the older  turian  sitting on the couch in front of the TV with an alcohol bottle beside the older  turian . "Yeah,"

"Fuck off then."

Nihlus  quickly left the house, he was happy he didn't have to stay for any longer than he needed to. 

He arrived at the bus stop, and ancestors be good, Jane was there. The light in his days.

"Hey baby," he  cockly  said to her and wrapped his arms around her. I felt good to hug her, he could stay like this forever.

She hugged him back immediately, she seemed happy to see him. "Want to come around tonight?"

Nihlus  nudged his forehead against Jane, "of course." 

Jane looked up at him, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is. I'm with you aren't I?" He couldn't believe how forward he has been with Jane, something fuelled him to just take her where she stood. He refused anyone else to enter her mind like she thought of him. It was never his plan to be so forthcoming, it just happened. 

He heard the bus pull up behind him, "see you tonight."

Jane gave him a kiss on his left cheek plate. She blushed and walked on to the bus, "see you tonight, baby."

Teasing. That girl doesn't know what she is getting herself into.   Or does she?

* * *

Finally, Jane will be home soon.  Nihlus  avoided returning home afraid of the elder  turian  being their drunken selves. 

He walked towards the apartment building. Standing out the front of it he could see Jane's window, she was looking as beautiful as ever. Hardly dressed, it's the way he liked her. But tonight might not be the night for that.

He walks into the building and takes the stairs up to her floor and finds the apartment.

He knocks on the door and tightly holds on to a present he had found earlier that day. He wanted to give her something to wear everyday, a symbol of his devotion to her.

Jane answered all smiles with her hair in a loose side braid.  Nihlus  had the urge to stroke his fingers through her hair, so soft and bouncy. The immediate thought quickly arose of his fantasy of her breasts, his plates began to shift but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. 

Jane kissed  Nilus  on his mouth and he kissed back as best he could. He didn't really have lips like humans did. 

"Jane, I got you something."

Jane looked wide eyed at  Nihlus , "what did you get me?"

Nihlus  mentioned Jane to come closer. She was so close he would lean in and smell her scent if it wasn’t creepy. He grabs her by her waist and moves in closer. At her ear, he slightly breathes on it. Jane's pheromones go wild, practically begging him to take her, her breath hitches and then she holds it. He holds tighter on to her instinctively. His plates began to move, he wanted to release himself in front of Jane.

He wanted to nip along her collar bone and travel his way down. He didn't just want to take her, he wanted to treasure the moment. But no there are other things that need to be done. "Turn around." Jane obeys.

Nihlus  reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. There was a gem inside a ancient  turian  symbol, it was reminiscent of the human  Celtic  symbols but were still considered to be very foreign to a human. The gem was a deep green and it reminded  Nihlus  of Janes eyes, it was perfect for her. 

He placed the necklace around her neck and tied up the lace at the back. He nipped Jane's neck out of affection, she trembled at the touch. Releasing yet more pheromones into the air.  Nihlus  tried to ignore them. "Do you like it? It reminded me of you and so I'd thought you would like it."

Jane walked away and stood in front a mirror in her hallway. " Nihlus ..." Jane's voice was soft and caring, "thank you, this is perfect." Jane walked fast up to  Nihlus  and hugged him.

She looked up to him.

Now what?


	4. Chapter 4

How could someone be so tempting? She wanted him. Jane wanted him. The necklace he gave was beautiful. Jan e never knew something like it existed. The nip on her neck lingered. Sh e was list in her own thoughts. He was talking, about something. That nip was something she didn’t expect. It made her core stir.

It still lingered on her neck. She gave auto-replies as if she was actually listening. Finally, after a while, everything came into focus.

Jane grabbed  Nihlus ' hand and placed it on her waist. He reacted by pushing her into him. She could hear a slight growl coming from the deep pits of his throat. Hardly  noticable .

Was this it? Was this what she really wanted. To be with this  turian ? God what would her parents say... She silently said a 'sorry' prayer to her parents. Jane was never the religious type but she wanted to believe her parents were still around watching.

Jane brought her lips upon  Nihlus '. He grabbed at her and pressed her against him. With her crotch against his, Jane could feel something shift beneath the fabric.

He pulled away from Jane, "are you sure you want this?"

Jane was slightly stunned, not only from the quick break of physical contact but also because he was unsure. It was odd for  Nihlus , the confident  Nihlus , "well, yeah, do you?"

He rubbed his mandible, "of course, I just... I just don't want to  rushg things."

Jane smiled, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to  Nihlus ." 

"But I do. I want to so bad,"  Nihlus embraced Jane, "I need you." He nipped her neck gently and that was it . Jane wanted them both naked.

Jane returned the nip on the soft skin on his neck. Immediately she felt the some movement as before beneath the pants. 

He softly removed her shirt, and then her bra, revealing her bare breasts.

* * *

 

Nihlus had never seen breasts like hers before. The nipples were hard and the areolas a dark brown colour. The way her nipples stuck out to the side. The way her breasts curved against her rib cage.

Admiring was one thing.  Nihlus reached out and lightly squeezed her breasts. He could not believe how soft and seemingly vulnerable they were. Like they could pop with too much pressure.

His crotch plates had finally released his full length. Though constricted by his pants, it felt better than having it stuck within him, trying to hide it.

Jane moaned at his touch, the soft moan of desperation. The moan of sensors being touched the right way.  Nihlus enjoyed it more than anything. As much as his predatory instincts wanted to bend her over and fuck her hard and fast, he just wanted to explore, to know Jane's body inside and out.

Nihlus picked her up and placed her on the bed. He noticed the scars along her body, how did he not notice them before? They didn't seem that old, maybe a couple months. Bullet holes too. There was a scar along the side of her hip as if she had been c ut open along there.

Her pheromones began to over take his mind. It was time to release him self completely.  Nihlus took off his pants, never losing eye contact with Jane. She looked at him and then her eyes went down and took in the sight of him.  Nihlus didn't know what she was thinking, did she want to...  Nihlus ' thoughts turned to mush, broken contact for less than a second and her hand was on him.

He looked at her, she was sitting up right and had one hand firmly around his shaft. She began to move up and down.  Nihlus ' wondered if she ever had a  turian before, she worked it well, maybe human penis' were simil ar .  Nihlus closed his eyes and began to rock his hips to the rhythm of her hands.

Suddenly he felt something slick touch his knob. He looked down surprised and saw Jane's mouth wrapped around him.  Nihlus never experienced this before, he saw it in the porn he watched and it looked amazing. The way the  turians reacted in it seemed so natural and he immediately knew why.

Her mouth was soft and wet. Her tongue rolling around his knob.  Nihlus ' huffed. If she kept  gooooo ... His dick was deep in her throat for a split second, if she kept it there it was surely going to finish him.

He moved her mouth off of him, he didn't want to release just yet. "Enough for now, you'll make me cum if you do that."  Nihlus chuckled.

"Don't you want that." Jane's tongue reached out and onto  Nihlus ' knob.

Nihlus sucked in a quick breath, "yes, but let's give you something first hey?"

Nihlus pushed  Jane gently down on the bed.  He slid her pants off revealing the throbbing wet mess hidden away. He had the urge to go down and give her a ride with his mouth but decided to stay up top for now.

* * *

 

He leaned over Jane and she shivered as his hard body came over the top of her. His blue tongue licked up the side of her neck. Jane placed her hands behind his fringe and dug her nails in slightly in the soft flesh. He seemed to like it, she was nervous and had no idea what she was doing, but treated him as she had treated previous lovers and learned the right things to do.

She enjoyed the way he growled loudly at the nips and scratches. Jane closed her eyes as she felt  Nihlus dug his nails slightly into her waist and nipping her neck as he began to rub his length against. 

She felt her words lose meaning within herself and her actions began to speak volumes. She was desperate, desperate to have him within her. She moved her hips up towards him, allowing him an easy way into her. He growled louder and his knob touched the rim of her core. Jane groaned. She would take him herself if she had to. 

He lingered too long. Jane quickly slipped down and felt his shaft slide into her suddenly. He reacted by releasing a small roar and arching his back. He moved it all the way in. And began to pound against Jane . He watched as she bounced to the rhythm of his own. He pressed his head into the crook of her neck. Breathing in her warm scent. He could never imagine being so close to her. His body instinctually continued as his mind wondered through his thoughts, pressing the thoughts to display through the way he fucked her.

He felt her opening become tighter and grasp around himself. She began to moan loudly, begging and swearing. She got impossibly tight and she yelled his name directly into his ear and immediately bit on to his soft flesh on his neck. That took  Nihlus right over the edge. He roared in short pulses and dug his nails into her soft flesh as and bit as soft as he could manage on her shoulder. 

He released himself within her. Her body relaxed and he throbbed within.

A chuckle released from him, he couldn't imagine being so happy. She began to chuckle with him and spirits it was so clear to him. He loved this woman, more than he could ever predicted. And he is never going to leave her side. No one could remove the strings that attached themselves to these two individuals. Forever linking them.

He laid on top of her in a state of exhaustion.

* * *

 

His chuckle, it was hearty and warm. Loving and tender. He was heavy but it was comfortable. She could still feel him within her. But it was hardly uncomfortable, if she was able to move she would move against him to start round 2. But not only was the warmth far too comfortable but the feeling each of them gave off was beyond anything she had ever felt.

She kissed his neck where she bit. He softly purred at the touch, she felt it vibrate right through her. He slowly removed himself from her and felt her back and ass sting. She cringed as his hands were removed and sweat poured into the open wounds. He sat up and looked wide eyed as her face. 

"I'm sorry, sorry." He repeated, he looked at his hands there was blood and skin in his nails, she turned to her side to check out the damage. She laughed a little, it was intense, some like scratches that barely tore the skin, just red streaks, but the climax left brutal wounds along her ass and lower back. Jane was amazed she didn't notice the pain. She hardly left a mark on his neck and she bit pretty hard. Trying to not to break the skin but expected to leave a good teeth mark along his skin.

Nihlus looked at Jane with soft eyes as her body untwisted. He moved his eyes towards Jane's shoulder and she followed. She looked at it with surprise, it was actually dripping blood.  Nihlus looked like a statue just staring for far too long. " Nihlus ?" Jane asked softly, "It's just a scratch, it will heal." She smiled, she quite liked the roughness, she never thought she would but it did make the pleasure immeasurably more... More... She couldn't think of the right word. 

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to... Shit."  Nihlus sounded distressed.

Jane frowned, "it's really not a big deal, really. I've come across worse things." She chuckled, "it will hardly scar if it does."

Nihlus nodded slowly, clearing his throat, "it was in the moment, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

Something told her the bite meant something serious, very serious. Like relationship serious. She swallowed hard, "I-it's fine  Nihlus really, if it is a marking it's fine. In all honestly, let's just talk about it next time, yeah?"

Nihlus slowly nodded  and laid next to her, he dug his head into the crook of her neck and breathing deeply. This was something she never wanted to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to upload. But personal issue consistently tend to take up my time. More than I like. But I hope to continue this in time.


End file.
